


A Strange Meeting

by OftheChaldeans



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftheChaldeans/pseuds/OftheChaldeans
Summary: The young noble Cornelius is heading off to meet his betrothed when the orc Hareleth to protect him by his father. What follows is a kinky adventure between the two in this first chapter.
Relationships: Original Half-Orc Characters/Original Human Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	A Strange Meeting

Cornelius fidgeted in his seat as the driver left him to walk into the roadside tavern near his father’s estate. He could feel his heart racing as he waited for him to return. Not only was he off to meet his betrothed but he had also never left his family’s residence before, and now on top of that his father was forcing him to ride along with an orcish bodyguard he had never met before. It all felt like to much for him, to many first. Granted it was not that he was prejudiced or that he was not eager, or that he did not like the fact that he would be protected but he had heard of how things were done in the orcish kingdom of Krom, and he worried that the two would not get along at all as they journeyed together for the next month.   
After all with his soft skin, weak arms, and small stature he had not even felt confident amongst his brothers and it was no secret that the orcs were almost all over six feet tall and muscular. How would his betrothed even view him when the two arrived at her families home. His hair was already long after all and it would doubtless grow longer. Would she even see him as a man with a strong warrior beside him? Still, there was nothing he could do except wait he supposed and as he ran a hand through his blonde hair he continued to look towards the tavern door in anticipation.  
What he saw surprised him though, following the driver out was not some large orc man but a woman, still tall and muscular like he had thought but also different. She seemed fit for her task though in her dull grey armor and as she walked towards the carriage she had a sack in one hand and a large ax in the other. Before Cornelius knew it she had packed her bag and entered the carriage with him, her ax in hand. The young noble took a breath and tried to calm his nerves as the orcish woman got settled in the seat across from him and without a word the two sat there in silence looking each other over.  
Before he knew it the carriage had begun to roll forward and for what felt like an hour Cornelius had not even mustered the courage to talk to her. He had continued to look her over a few times sure but was never too long with his stares as he tried to avoid being rude. She was certainly taller than him perhaps by a full six inches and she had black hair that was tied in a ponytail behind her with the sides were shaved. In her face there seemed to be a certain strength he noticed, with a strong jaw and tusk and at the edges, and as he looked her over in more detail he had even spotted some scars. She certainly seemed fierce to Cornelius and he doubted that they would get along, but he also couldn’t imagine sitting silently with her for the rest of their time together so with a deep breath her looked into her hazel eyes and cleared his throat.  
“Hello, I’m Cornelius, I assume you knew that,” He paused before looking at her ax and then back to her, “Anyway, what may I ask is your name?” He was still fidgeting as he fought through his anxiety but with the practice of years at court he tried to put on his softest smile as he finished speaking.  
“Hareleth, friends call me Hare. You can call me Miss Hareleth though if that you pleases you my lord,” She said with a grunt and nod before looking out the window again. She seemed to have little interest in the young noble but at least now Cornelius had a name. After a few moments of playing with the grip of her ax though she looked him in the eyes again. “Relax. With me around, nothing is going to happen to you. This isn’t my first time guarding some young buck and it won’t be my last,” She tried to reassure him, her hands now moving to tighten the straps that held her plate armor together.   
It was no secret that the roads were dangerous, and even at the best of times, people could expect to be held up by some bandits or have to run from a griffon caught in the grips of mating season, still, Cornelius had done his best not to think about it. His protector seemed to be intensely focused on it though and as he watched her prepare he could feel his body begin to slightly shake.   
“That’s quite good to hear. Um. Do you expect much to happen?” He asked with a small shake to his voice.  
He was answered with a deep laugh as his protector looked him in the eye again. “Of course. There’s always danger on the roads especially as you get farther from the cities. I figured that you would at least know that much.” She ended her voice with a dry chuckle now before sitting up a bit straighter. “Don’t worry though, as long as I’m here it’s whatever’s out there that needs to be afraid not you.”  
“Of course I knew, but I… well thank you…” Cornelius said as he took in a big gulp and looked out the window and into the woods again. Where once he had only seen the rolling trees as beautiful pieces of nature now all he could imagine was what danger may lurk around each tree. The mere thought of it caused him to shake again and as he shook Hareleth continued to look over at him.  
“Look if it would make you feel better than you could always just sit next to me.” She sighed as she moved from the middle of her seat across from him and patted the to the now clear space beside her. Cornelius for his part did not hesitate the young noble squeezing himself in the spot beside her. It was snugger then he would have liked it to be but he found that he oddly enjoyed it. Hareleth’s large armor covered arms seemed more than capable of protecting him as he now sat nestled next to her.  
Hours passed like that for the two of them before the cart finally came to a stop for the afternoon, the two leaving the carriage and stepping out for the first time since they had left the tavern that afternoon. The small clearing they stopped at was nothing special but it was just big enough for the carriage and for the three to set up camp. Hareleth was the first to make a move after she and Cornelius stretched their legs and in a swift motion, she stepped up and grabbed one of the tents off the top of the carriage.   
“Driver. Are there only two tents up here?” She asked as she stepped down off of the carriage.  
“Aye. Only two, I can sleep in the carriage if you’d like but if you could manage it then I’d be much obliged. My back gets awful sore laying like that.” He replied, looking over his shoulder at Hareleth as he finished tying up the horses.  
“I can manage with that, you okay with that or would you rather sleep alone in your tent?” She made sure to look Cornelius in the eye when she asked him, her hand still holding on to the tent as she waited for his reply.  
“Uh… Yes. Yes, of course, I am sure that will be fine… I… Yes… sharing a tent should be fine Miss Hareleth.” Cornelius stuttered out as his cheeks grew red. His brothers had been strapping and always skilled with the fairer sex, he on the other hand had done little besides hold hands with a girl and that was only at a formal ball when he turned 13. Hareleth only snickered to herself in response as she moved to clear space amongst the trees and began setting up their tent for bed.  
Soon enough the two tents had been set up and afternoon turned to evening, the two moons rising above the trees as they sat around a small fire the driver made. It was the type of simple thing Cornelius had only read about in his books but he found himself surprisingly content as the Driver told stories about his past travels between the kingdoms and the dangers on the road. Eventually, though the old man retired for the night leaving Hareleth and Cornelius alone for the night. Hareleth was the first to make a move, shuffling from her place by the fire to sit next to Cornelius.   
“So, tell me, you ever slept with a woman before?” She asked bluntly, as she rested back on her hands. The fire glowing off her as she sat and waited for his answer. Cornelius on the other hand only grew a bit redder as he sat there by the fire, his body twitching as he looked around into the woods.  
“Of… course… of course I have, why would you even ask such a question?” Cornelius tried to defend, unable to meet Hareleth’s gaze as he tried to look everywhere else.   
“I was just curious is all, I didn’t mean to offend you or anything, your lordship, just figured with us sharing a tent and you going off to meet your betrothed it would be nice to know.” Hareleth shrugged as she began to sit forward, moving closer to Cornelius now as she got within a foot of him. “Then you know how to please a woman right, what the feeling of a wet cunt around your cock is like?” Hareleth raised an eyebrow as she asked, Cornelius glowing redder by the moment.  
“I… certainly.”  
“Then you probably don’t need my help learning how to please a woman then? I’ve helped some of my the nobles I’ve protected in the past. Would you like to be another one? Feel what it’s like? To have your body pressed up against another? To learn what its like to properly please a woman?” Hareleth now teased, she moved even closer to Cornelius now, and slowly rubbed the shy noble’s thigh as they sat alone by the fire.  
“I… yes…” Cornelius gulped, his eyes now looking at his protector's body as she got closer to him. Outside of her armor since they had made camp, she was far from the iron behemoth he had met, here in the firelight he couldn’t help but see her muscles, her scarred arms, and her large chest as she stared at him. His only body reacting in kind as his cock slowly began to harden and tent his pants.  
“Good. Get in the tent then.” Hareleth commanded her tone serious and predatory as she watched Cornelius’s movements. “Also take off your pants when you get in there. I want to see what I have to work with.” Cornelius didn’t hesitate for a moment before he hopped up and made his way towards the tent. The young noble making a quick move to strip his pants and shirt off as before he laid back on his bedroll his heart racing in his chest. Could this be happening to him? He thought as he laid there naked, his cock hard and at attention, as he looked towards the slit in the tent door, where small bits of the firelight still slipped in.  
Soon enough, Hareleth entered the tent, her large figure pushing through the flap as she looked down on Cornelius. “Don’t you look cute.” She said, her eyes shining like mirrors in the darkness as she walked over and knelt over him. “This looks cute too.” She smirked, her hand moving over to rub and tease Cornelius’s cock as she brushed it with her fingertips. “Tell me, do you really want to learn how to please a woman?”  
“Yes… Yes, I do…” he half-whispered and half gasped out as his body shivered beneath her touch.   
“Good.” Hareleth purred, stopping her strokes as she rose and began removing her clothes piece by piece. Cornelius’s attention was drawn first to her large dark green breast as she removed her shirt, and then turning to focus on the tuff of black hair above her cunt as she stripped off her pants. For a moment she stood over Cornelius, swaying her hips as she stepped over him. “Are you ready?”  
“Yes, yes I am.” Cornelius pleaded now, his cock twitching as he looked up at the large orc standing over him. He could see all of her now, especially her glistening cunt as she began to step over his face. Was she trying to give him a better view before sinking on him he thought, as his eyes tried to focus on every detail of her?  
“That’s what I like to hear,” Hareleth said, a smile curling up her lips as she stepped forward and crouched, the lips of her cunt pushing against the surprised Cornelius’s mouth as Hareleth half chuckled half moaned. “Oh did you think that I was going to let you use your cock?” Hareleth purred, her juices beginning to drip onto Cornelius as he tried to open his mouth to reply. “Mmmm, good boy.” She moaned her hand drifting down to play with her wards blonde hair as rolled her head back. “Remember, I asked you if you wanted to learn how to please a woman, not how to fuck one. After all you told me you already knew how to do that remember?” Again Cornelius tried to reply his voice only muffled as his lips teased against Hareleth’s cleft.“Yes just like that, but more enthusiastic, I want you to get into it, use your tongue, and then maybe I’ll touch your cock again.” She teased now, grinding on his face as she pulled and ruffled Cornelius's hair. Slowly Cornelius began to accept his place beneath her and open his mouth. His tongue slowly pushing upwards as he began to grow more confident. The taste of her filling his mouth, as his cock ached and twitched behind her.  
“You’re actually not too bad at this Cor.” Hareleth eyes were closed now as she continued to grind on Cornelius’s face, her hips now moving with the motions of his tongue as the two got more and more into a rhythm. Soon enough Cornelius’s whole body was shaking beneath Hareleth’s as he tried to get some sense of relief, his hips bucking as Hareleth continued to use his mouth for her pleasure. The orc guard’s heavy chest began to rise and fall faster, and faster than as Cornelius continued to lick and push his tongue deeper inside her until finally in a loud moan Hareleth pushed her cunt against Cornelius’s face and came, her juices flowing down onto the young lords face as she now stayed hunched over him her body shaking.  
“Gods that was good.” She finally said as she caught her breath and moved her thighs away from Cornelius's face. “I’ll make a proper cunt eater out of you yet.” Hareleth teased. Cornelius had yet to move as Hareleth got off and repositioned herself beside him, her large tits hanging over him as she rested her hand on his thigh. “Now I think you deserve a reward, don’t you?” Cornelius was slow to come to himself as he looked at her, his face glistening as he did.   
“Y-Yes. Yes, Miss Hareleth.”  
“That’s Mistress to you,” Hareleth said with a smirk as she moved her hand against his cock, her calloused fingers brushing the tip of his cock as Cornelius groaned. Alternating between slow and tantalizing stroke and tight and fast ones Hareleth quickly began to jerk and play with Cornelius’s cock, quickly bring him to the edge before deciding to let him go.  
“Wh… Why did you stop?” Cornelius asked his voice raspy as he looked to Hareleth answered.  
“Well, I don’t think you’ve earned the right to cum yet, after all this is about teaching you not pleasing you.” Hareleth crossed her arms now as she looked at him not even moving to touch him as she looked outside the tent again.  
“Please Miss Hareleth…” Cornelius pleaded, his eyes staring at hers as he moved a hand to touch her hip.  
“Well maybe I’ll let you cum but you’ll have to do better than that, and I believe I told you what you should call me,” Hareleth said, as she turned her attention back to Cornelius and slowly began to rub Cornelius’s cock again, her eyes looking sternly into his as she stroked him.  
“Please Mistress… Please let me cum…”  
“Now that’s better, but still a bit weak.” She teased her hand slowing down its strokes as she slowly began to pull her fingers away.  
“Please Mistress… Please… Please let me cum… Please Mistress I need to cum.” Cornelius's breaths were heavy now as looked between her and his cock and felt the pressure begin to build in the base of his balls.  
“Mmm, okay then,” Hareleth said with a smirk as she moved her back and quickly began to jerk his cock again, her motions fast and quick as she looked him in the now. “Now cum for, cum like a little slut.” It only took a moment after that for Cornelius’s hips to begin bucking into the air and through frantic breaths, he finally began to erupt, white streams of his seed spilling out onto his chest and Harelth’s hand as she began to slow down her strokes. “Good boy.” As Cornelius laid there covered in cum, Hareleth slowly moved up her hand away from his cock and began to clean it, licking his cum off herself before brushing his head. “Now you get some rest, and I’ll keep us safe. You were a really good boy tonight.” She reassured Cornelius and slowly the noble began to drift to sleep. His last thought before falling asleep being of his orc escort and what he had just gotten himself into.


End file.
